Far From Over
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: The Dark One and his Queen refuse to let what's happened between them come to an end. Companion piece to "Come in Closer," written by request. Golden Queen. Veers AU. Romantic fluff of the highest calibur.


Author's note: I got a few requests to write a follow up to "Come in Closer," so I present this piece, which ended up being much fluffier than its predecessor. Unfortunately, in order to focus on All That is Thirst and complete it, I'm afraid I can't write many more one-shots. I will attempt to pull together something Christmas-themed for sure, but other than that I'm not certain if there will be more single fics from me for some time.

Far From Over

Rumpelstiltskin woke to the sound of rain hitting the ground and the welcome sensation of Regina's bare skin against his.

The sorcerer gazed up at the ceiling of the cave he and his protégé had found in order to wait out the storm that still continued outside.

Slowly, he ran his fingers along the curve of Regina's spine, enjoying a quiet moment of intimacy and basking in her presence.

His touch caused her to stir and she stretched against him, her lips brushing lightly over his collarbone before continuing their trek up: crossing over his jaw, until finally she paused at his ear and whispered: "You're thinking the same thing I am, aren't you?"

He hissed quietly when she nibbled at sensitive flesh. "I'm not sure. What are you thinking?"

Her lovely face loomed into his vision, and she reached out to brush a strand of tousled hair out of his eyes. "I'm thinking…that I don't really want to leave this cave. Because that means facing reality again and right now, I'd rather just ignore it and be with you."

Sighing, Rumpelstiltskin leaned up and pressed his mouth to her forehead. "We're going to have to face everyone at some point, you know."

"I know," she nuzzled her nose affectionately against his. "And we will, just…not right this second. Besides: it's still raining."

That caused him to chuckle and tug her forward, claiming her lips with his and initiating a kiss that very quickly escalated in passion.

A pleased sound escaped the woman in his arms, her hands wandering over the lean muscle of his chest before sweeping down and stroking along the tone of his abdomen.

With a swift, elegant movement, Rumpelstiltskin managed to trap his Queen beneath him, nipping and teasing at her lips as his hands worshipped over her skin, delighting in the sounds she made when he followed the paths he drew with his mouth and lingered over more sensitive areas.

She retaliated by sliding one leg against his and turning the tides, smirking when he grunted in surprise when his back hit the blankets that they were lying on, and then it was his turn to be utterly distracted for a while.

By the time they actually joined together, as many bites and scratches had been exchanged as kisses and caresses, but in a way: their love making mirrored their relationship as a whole. They could be tender and sweet in one moment; and then wild and unpredictable in the next, but there was never a doubt of their feelings for one another.

It was part of the reason they fit so perfectly.

Regina gasped against Rumpelstiltskin's mouth as they began to move, her nails digging into his back as he adjusted his angle and impossible heat flooded her system.

She arched her hips and met his movements with her own, gaining a perfect symmetry with him in very little time, and then: they were lost.

xxxxxxx

For a while afterwards, the lovers were entirely content to just lie there in a tangle of limbs, perfectly sated and not in the least bit concerned about the outside world.

Smiling, Regina pressed soft kisses to Rumpelstiltskin's chest, mumbling something incoherently against his skin that made him laugh quietly.

"You might have to repeat that, I couldn't understand a word."

She glanced up at him, her expression a little more serious than before. "It's nothing important."

He curled his fingers under her chin and searched her eyes with his. "Regina…I know when you're lying to me."

She bit at her lower lip and then rested her head against his shoulder. "I just…was thinking about how I don't want this to end, that's all. I know it has to. We have to save Henry, and go home, and then you'll go back to Belle and it will be like nothing ever happened between us."

His heart jumped at her confession, and he swallowed a lump that threatened to form. "Is that really what you think is going to happen?"

Regina snorted in derision. "Oh come on! The minute you see that girl again you're going to run into her arms, and we both know it."

"Hey, look at me," he coaxed gently, tilting her chin back towards his so their eyes could meet again. "Yes. We need to get out of this cave eventually. Yes: we will save Henry, and then we'll go home. But things got complicated when you admitted that you loved me, and right now: I don't know what the hell I'm going to do in regards to Belle, but I'll be _damned _if I lose you again. You told me after you saved me from Pan's shadow that you needed me. Well it goes both ways. I need _you_, Regina. More than you probably realize." He paused and took a deep breath before finally admitting what had taken him forever to comprehend. "I love you, Regina."

She stared at him with a completely blank expression. "Rumpelstiltskin…if you're playing some kind of trick…"

He shook his head. "No. No tricks. For once in my life, I'm being completely honest. I. Love. You. And if I hadn't been such a stubborn ass about everything, I would have told you a lot sooner. Because the truth is: I think I've always loved you, I just didn't want to believe it."

Regina's heart skipped several times in her chest. "Really? You really love me?"

He rolled his eyes and framed her face between his hands. "Yes."

And before she could come up with some kind of retort, he kissed her in a manner that informed her that the point no longer needed proving.

Sighing, she sank back against the blankets, responding eagerly to the kiss and dragging him as close as possible…and that was when she heard a very startled, very female gasp.

Pulling back slowly from Rumpelstiltskin, Regina cautiously peered over his shoulder to see that they were no longer alone in their cave.

Emma Swan was staring at them with a mixture of horror and embarrassment, while Killian Jones was at her side, grinning wildly.

"Well…this is certainly unexpected," the pirate announced. "We heard a scream. Regina's scream to be exact and she thought that you had killed her Crocodile. Turns out it wasn't the murdering kind of scream."

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh GOD…" That, of course, was Emma.

"What are you scarred for life, Swan?" Hook smirked and turned towards the blonde. "Is this the first time you've walked in on two consenting adults in flagrante?"

"I am so…SO sorry," Emma looked over at Regina. "We'll uh…we'll go outside till you're…finished. Or decent. Whatever comes first…er…bad choice of words. Again. So, _so _sorry!" And then, before her companion could make another snarky remark, she dragged him outside, despite his protests.

Rumpelstiltskin had not moved one muscle since they had been interrupted, and it was only when Regina nudged her nose against his and asked if he was all right that he let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Please tell me that didn't just happen!"

Regina gave her beloved a look. "No, the Savior and Captain Hook didn't just walk in on us while we were completely naked and about to have sex for the fifth time since we got in this cave."

He arched an eyebrow. "Only five times? Really?"

She slapped at his arm playfully.

Chuckling, he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against hers, his eyes glittering mischievously. "Well, she did say they'd wait till we were finished."

Grinning widely, Regina pulled him close for a kiss that told him that they were _far _from done with each other.

The End


End file.
